claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Elena
Elena(エレナ) is a Claymore of unknown rank in Clare's generation. She joined The Organization at the same time as Clare, and they comforted each other during the painful hours. Elena started work after Clare, but reached her limit of her human mind faster than her friend. She was killed by Clare in Mount Shire after given her Black Card to her. Etymology "Elena" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Erena"(エレナ, pronounced "eh-reh-nah"). Elena's name is Spanish for "the bright one," possibly a reference to being Clare's only friend during the darkest hours. Appearance Elena's appearance is that of a beautiful girl in her late teens with silver eyes and straight, silvery blond hair that is longer than Clare's and parted on the right side. She wears the standard Claymore uniform. Height: 170cm (5ft 6.92in—same height as Clare). Image Gallery Personality Elena has a gentle, empathetic nature, shown by her comforting Clare during the painful hours of transformation. She is also intelligent and deep, contemplating that a strong heart is needed to control a strong body. She was very accepting of her fate and put up no resistance, showing no fear of death. Abilities Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 1. *Yoki: D *Agility: D *Muscular Strength: D *Spirit: E *Perception: D *Leadership: C Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Elena's past. She joined The Organization at the same time as Clare, who was around the same age. During their painful hours of their transformation, they comforted each other, which allowed them to embrace hands during their hours. It was stated by Elena that she had started work after Clare and how it was pitiful that she retired faster than her. Elena reached the limit of her human mind faster than Clare in an unknown circumstance and sent her Black Card via Rubel to Clare. Death .]] Elena came to Mount Shire to wait for Clare, forcing back her yoki to meet with her. When Clare arrived with Raki, she says that she only remembers the good times she and Clare had together. As her face begins to distort, she tearfully says that, in order to hold back the Yoma within, a strong heart was needed and she never thought that she would reach her limit before Clare. She is killed out of mercy by Clare while she is still a human, which she is grateful for, and is buried on Mount Shire with her sword to mark her grave.Claymore Manga Chapter 4Claymore Anime Episode 2 Relationships Clare She was very close to Clare. She met her during her training since she was taken in at the same time Clare came to the Organization. They used to comfort each other during their painful hours of the transformation. This simple act of kindness moved Clare to consider Elena to be her only true friend during that time. Later, when talking to Teresa, Clare admitted she spent the entire night crying after her death.Claymore Manga Chapter 151 Behind the Scenes *Her red sword hilt and her Organization ratings indicate that she was ranked far below #20. References es:Elena it:Elena fr:Elena Category:Claymore Category:Female Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Deceased Category:Clare's generation Category:Former